


so which one of u is the fertilizer and which is the incubator

by okaykid



Category: Naruto
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Pregnancy, Trans Male Character, except its in the comfort of their own home or w/e, its not mentions but i wanted to clarify :-), pda ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaykid/pseuds/okaykid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>has nothing to do w/ the title. deidara and sasori plan a pregnancy ig</p>
            </blockquote>





	so which one of u is the fertilizer and which is the incubator

**Author's Note:**

> happy (early) birthday, matthew. heres this shit

okay so like deidaras sitting on a couch and calls for sasori to come over and sit too so he does that. and like deidaras a little nervous when hes like ‘i need to talk to u abt something ok’

and sasoris like ‘alright what.’

deidara says that ‘ive been thinking…’

and sasori replies w/ ‘thats new.’ lol.

deidara gives him a look and starts over ‘ive been thinking abt this a lot and i wanted to ask u ur opinion.’ sasori nods or smthng and deidara continues ‘i want to have a kid.’ hand gestures. ‘with u’ sasori squints and nods slowly.

he (sasori) says ‘im not sure either of us r fit to raise a child.’

‘yeah! i kno. i was hoping we could sign up for parenting classes. i already have one in mind.’

sasori nods but asks ‘r u sure abt this? do u rly want to have a kid... w/ me?’

‘yeah!!’ and deidara notices that sasoris unsure and says ‘u dont have to give me an answer rn. u can think on it.’

‘okay’

 

~~this is  a  line or w/e~~

 

abt a week or smthng has passed and theyre both eating dinner?? and sasori  just stops eating and says ‘yes’

and deidaras like ‘yes what??’

‘yes’

it takes him a while but deidara gets it and is like _’oh’_

 

~~this is another fucking line~~

 

and this scene starts off w/ them entering the class and greeting the teachers (ame orphans. nice) and they r nervous and excited

 

~this is the same scene but w/ a short time skip~

 

sasori has his hand wrist deep in shit (chocolate pudding) and deidara is laughing his ass off (idk what to do for this part of the scene tbh so this will do)

 

~~this is another time skip but to where they finish and pass the class~~

 

after their final class, they go home. theyre both tired and deidara is rly excited!! so like when they get into their home, deidara hugs sasori and kisses him rly passionately u know like in the movies or w/e

 

after they pull away, sasori laughs and

 

~~theres this line~~

 

they make a child ig idk if i want to write this

 

~~nice~~

  
CHILD. u kno the 1

**Author's Note:**

> ur (almost) one year older since ur last bday. congrats


End file.
